<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bridge by JordannaMorgan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28686231">Bridge</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JordannaMorgan/pseuds/JordannaMorgan'>JordannaMorgan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Demon!Yukio [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:06:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>403</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28686231</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JordannaMorgan/pseuds/JordannaMorgan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>At least the twins are getting the hang of teamwork…</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Okumura Rin &amp; Okumura Yukio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Demon!Yukio [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2102616</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Gen Prompt Bingo Round 8, fan_flashworks</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bridge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/KristenSharpe/gifts">KristenSharpe</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title: Bridge<br/>Author: Jordanna Morgan<br/>Archive Rights: Please request the author’s consent.<br/>Rating/Warnings: G.<br/>Characters: Yukio and Rin.<br/>Setting: Post-anime, and set after my story “Changes”.<br/>Summary: At least the twins are getting the hang of teamwork…<br/>Disclaimer: They belong to Kazue Kato. I’m just playing with them.<br/>Notes: Written for the prompts of “Roof” at Fan Fashworks, and “There is No Escape” at Genprompt Bingo. More importantly, this simple little revisit to my demon!Yukio storyline is a belated Christmas gift for Kristen Sharpe.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>“Come on Yukio, <em>hurry up</em>!” Rin Okumura barked over his shoulder, as the twin brothers pelted headlong across the close-crowded rooftops of True Cross Academy Town.</p><p>In the too-near distance behind them, Yukio Okumura could hear the sounds of the infuriated beast that pursued them. He gritted his fangs to bite back a frustrated snarl. “How did I let you drag me into this?”</p><p>“Hey, <em>you’re</em> the one who jumped in to defend me!”</p><p>“And I <em>regret</em> it!”</p><p>The verbal sniping was interrupted by the approach of a gap between roofs. Both brothers leaped in unison, easily clearing the distance with the half-demon strength and agility they shared.</p><p>…Not that it would be much of a barrier to their assailant, either. A part of Yukio had to wonder why they were even bothering to run. Ultimately, there was no escaping the doom that was hot on their literal tails… but maybe it wasn’t a bad idea to at least buy time.</p><p>The broad major street that lay ahead might just slow down their pursuer for a while. Even for them, the next roof on the other side was too far a jump—but Yukio had a solution for that.</p><p>As the brothers neared the precipice, Yukio slid his left hand beneath his jacket and flicked open Susumu, the pocketwatch that sealed his demonic powers. Instantly he felt the cool rush of icy blue-white flames surrounding him. He stretched out his right hand, projecting a burst of that crackling, shimmering fire across the empty space between roofs; and it immediately hardened, transforming into an arch of solid ice that bridged the gap.</p><p>In two bounds, the pair were across it. Rin spun back for a second as they hit the opposite rooftop. He thumbed an inch of Kurikara’s blade from its sheath, veiling himself in intensely <em>hot</em> flames of a deeper blue, and pitched a blazing fireball of his own.</p><p>Rapidly closing in on the gap, their nemesis could only watch as the ice bridge was blasted into vapor.</p><p>Buoyed for the moment by that triumph of teamwork, the twins exchanged a nod of appreciation for each other’s talents, so opposite in nature yet so uniquely complimentary. Then they judiciously turned and continued to run—while the enraged voice of Shura Kirigakure faded behind them.</p><p>“<em>RIN! If you burn my clothes off ONE MORE TIME, I’m gonna rip your HEAD off!</em>”</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>2021 Jordanna Morgan</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>